


cursed.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: nothing dark, justboringfluffy krisho.i want to clear my drafts since its piling up so yeah, more short fics coming soon?





	cursed.

“Is he dead? Why is it so quiet inside?”

“Move, Sehun. Let me check him,” Kyungsoo shoves the two youngest members away from gluing themselves at the door. He gives it a few knocks before calling out for the leader. No answer. “I think we should call the ambulance,” Jongin frets. Zitao’s small sniffles can be heard from the couch, missing his precious leader. The beagle line is comforting the crying male while eyeing Kyungsoo since he’s at the door.

Minseok and Luhan are occupied checking out the internet for a cure. Yixing is making sure Yifan is doing fine. Kyungsoo heaves out a breath out of exhaustion. He knocks the door again and a small muffled voice of affirmation is heard. Kyungsoo beams. Hurriedly heading to the kitchen, he reheats the chicken nuggets and places them on a clean plate before returning quickly. Jongin and Sehun watch sadly as Kyungsoo enters the room without them.

“Everyone is worried about you,” Kyungsoo sits on the edge of the bed tentatively, “Especially Kris.” One of Junmyeon’s dark gray cat ears perks up at the mention of the elder male. They begin to twitch as his nose smells food. “I’m fine,” He mumbles under his breath, blindly reaching out his hand out from the blanket fort and steals a nugget from the plate before munching on it, “I just need more time.” Kyungsoo sighs, “It’s been a _week_. None of us could sleep properly ever since you locked up yourself.”

Junmyeon pouts. He knows he has taken too much time to reveal himself but… Honestly, he’s scared. He has cat ears and a freaking tail. Won’t they think he’s… _Weird?_ What if the youngest members don’t want to be near him at all? What if no one, including Yifan, wants to be close after seeing him? Even Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he looks like even though he’s the one who’s bringing in food.

Ever since the public event where they give their signs to fans, Junmyeon has been acting weird.

A few days later, he wakes up with a scream after seeing his reflection on the mirror.

Someone has cast a spell on him, their manager has simply stated.

Junmyeon would like to say he was cursed instead.

His tail jolts when he feels a hand grabbing his from reaching the chicken nuggets. “Kris looks so sad and we can’t bear to see him like that any longer. Please… ?” Junmyeon’s heart weakens when Kyungsoo pleads. The vocalist never does that. He retrieves his hand before shifting the fort. Framing his head with the blanket, Junmyeon only reveals his face to Kyungsoo. The younger male smiles with pure relief, feeling glad his leader is looking fine.

Junmyeon replies with a small one, keeping his tail in place. It keeps moving and he hates it. When Kyungsoo takes his leave, Junmyeon hesitatingly calls him, “Um… Tell him to come here.” Junmyeon hides back into the fort and Kyungsoo already get the answer he wants to ask. He all smiles as he calls for the tall leader who’s staring endlessly at the wall above the TV. The others start to group around him to ask about Junmyeon but he skips and heads straight to Yifan.

“He wants to see you.”

The taller only stares at him, perplexed. Kyungsoo tugs him out of the couch before pushing him away from the living room, “Go before he changes his mind.” The guy is then dragged away by the other members, voicing out their worry for their leader. Yifan feels uneasy. He’s going to see Junmyeon after one whole week. “Junmyeon… ?” Said male swallows the lump in his throat. He beckons the other to come forward, only revealing his hand out of the blanket.

The mattress dips and Junmyeon reminds himself to stay calm. Yifan fiddles with his fingers, eyeing the fort from time to time. Junmyeon takes another nugget and chews on it, the silence getting unbearable. Yifan wants to wait more but he’s so worried for the leader, “Can I… Can I see you… ?” Junmyeon gulps the nugget out of surprise, “Y-You’ll freak out. I can’t take that risk.” Yifan slips his hand under the blanket fort and he smiles once he holds Junmyeon’s hand, “I won’t. Trust me.”

Junmyeon burns by the warmth on his cheeks. Slowly, he uses his free hand to move the blanket away. A pair of cat ears pop out, flickering as they finally feel the fresh air. Junmyeon doesn’t dare to look at his co-leader but it’s too silent. He takes a glimpse at the taller male. Yifan’s eyes are glued to his cat ears. “They look adorable on you.” Heat rushes to his cheeks by the comment. Junmyeon groans to hide it, “They’re not. They can’t stop staying still and I hate it. Same goes to my tail.”

“You have a tail… ?”

Junmyeon should’ve kept his mouth shut but now that he slipped it, there’s no turning back. He takes Yifan’s hand, always amazed by the contrast of their sizes, and lets him touch the end of his tail. “So soft,” Yifan muses faintly as he starts petting it. Junmyeon holds in the urge to purr so he tries to think of his members, wondering what they’re doing. “I’m sorry but can I… Can I…” Junmyeon looks at Yifan and he sees him observing his head.

He confidently says, “Sure.” Junmyeon bites on his lower lip as Yifan pets his cat ears. Yifan’s fingers feel so warm and he feels like purring— No. He can’t. He doesn’t want to freak him out. But when Yifan starts to scratch behind one of his ears, Junmyeon surrenders as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the taller’s shoulder, _purring_. Yifan totally stops. Junmyeon cracks his eyes open after noticing what he’s doing.

“Uhm,” He backs away in an instant, cheeks flaming, “S-Sorry.” When he hears no response, Junmyeon timidly glances at Yifan. Junmyeon blinks. Yifan is blushing. Why the heck he’s blushing? “That… That was cute,” Yifan mumbles, looking straight into his eyes. Junmyeon can’t stand the warmth on his cheeks anymore. He looks away, frowning, “It wasn’t cute.” Yifan snatches his hand close, “No, Junmyeon, even without the cat ears, I still find you cute.”

Junmyeon’s face burns terribly. Was that a compliment? Or is he just trying to make him feel better? Or is he joking around? Junmyeon’s heart stutters as a palm cups his cheek. He’s face to face with Yifan. The male is looking at him with an unreadable gaze but he’s smiling. “You’re really adorable.” Junmyeon swallows as Yifan narrows in. So all the teasing from Jongin and Sehun were true? They weren’t joking after all? Even the beagle line was telling him the truth?

“I liked you for a long time, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat by the fond gaze. “I’m sorry for not telling you… I just, I was scared that it’ll affect our friendship so I—” Junmyeon leans forward and pecks him square on the mouth. Both flush like crazy as both sits straight on the bed. “I like you too. A long time ago,” Junmyeon shyly declares. Yifan holds his face again and this time, he kisses him. It’s slow and sweet. There’s a hand on his back so Junmyeon bravely raises his hand to place on Yifan’s shoulder.

Junmyeon’s cat ears droop on his head, his tail swaying left and right with utmost comfort. Yifan scratches his nails right above Junmyeon’s tail and the smaller lets out a long moan. They pull away, face red. “Sorry—” “I-It’s okay… It felt nice,” Junmyeon admits, unable to look at the other in the eye. Yifan lifts his chin and Junmyeon’s cheeks are pink. Yifan smiles, all fond. He leans in for another but it ends short when there’s a knock on the door.

Strange.

The kids haven’t ever done that. They would just barge in. Junmyeon’s eyes turn wide once he realizes something. They must have eavesdropped everything. His vision is suddenly black. Yifan has draped the blanket over his head. He then pulls him close until he feels warm. Junmyeon blushes again. Yifan must’ve pulled him against his chest. Yifan feels so warm and so nice. He loops his arms as well as his tail around the taller.

“Is he okay?”

Everyone asks the same question. “He’ll be having dinner with us,” Yifan exclaims out loud just for the guys to hear. Yifan smiles as he spots Junmyeon peeking at him from the blanket against his chest, “We have something to announce too.” The members look at each other with knowing smiles. Junmyeon beams so wide, snuggling into the taller’s chest. Maybe this is why he was cursed for. To let the years of harbored feelings for his co-leader out of his chest.

He’s right.

A couple of days later, he’s back to normal.

That doesn’t change anything between him and Yifan.


End file.
